OC Battle Royale
Introduction Battle Royales, But With OCs? ALL DAY! Let‘s see who’s the best, of the best. In the OC Battle Royale!!!! Roster * Virus * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Ronic * Gark * Orange * Plush luigi * Eric * Man of Accidents * Laper the Hedgehog * Gameboy * Rax * Ninja Kitten * Rapid Pre-Battle Pillow Sheet was walking through school. A new student came in and he went to greet them. He accidentally knocked the Switch out of Gameboy’s hand cracking the screen. Gameboy then pushes Pillow Sheet away. Ninja Kitten then grabbed Pillow Sheet and took him outside. Rax was attacking the city. Frogginius then comes and wants to make his utopia so he pulls out a laser gun and aims it at Pillow Sheet and Ninja Kitten. Who destroyed Rax’s robot. Rax then pointed to an asteroid that was about to hit the school! Pillow Sheet then threw Ninja Kitten at it who sliced the asteroid in half. Virus then flew down laughing evilly he just killed Luigi and Boom had to go do something else. One of the pieces of asteroid crushed Gark and Orange’s drinks. Mad they ran towards the battle field. Laper was riding a motorcycle until he was knocked off by Ronic. Mad he ran towards the fighting area too. MOA wanted some xp and saw everyone so he ran towards them. Eric was calmly walking until a piece of asteroid hit him he then ran towards everyone. Suddenly a evil smiling cartoonish looking character pulled out a huge gun and pointed it at everyone. Everyone readied for battle. SHOWTIME! Location Pillow Sheets school 2:28 PM Cartoon Earth RUMBLE! Ronic ran around while everyone stared at him. They all decided to team up and kill that trash. Rapid started it by shooting lots of huge bullets at Ronic which he dodged. Pillow Sheet ran up behind him and punched him. Suddenly Rax and Virus began shooting lasers at Ronic which he dodged. Ronic then tired to hit a Ninja Kitten. Ninja dodged and sliced Ronic’s arm off. Rax then shot him into the air with a drill in his stomach. Everyone then did combos on him. Rapid pulled out a huge gun and shot a huge bullet at Ronic making him explode into blood. Everyone smiles and goes back to fighting. 12/13 Pillow Sheet punched Gark five times. Rapid then punched Eric in the face. Eric then takes out a hammer and knocks him away. Laper got on his bike and tried to run over everyone. He aimed at Virus who flew out if the way and punched the bike making it explode. Laper than ran at Virus and spin dashed him. Virus then punched Laper away. Orange pulled out a baseball bat and tried to hit Ninja Kitty. The cat dodged and threw multiple ninja stars at Orange. Orange pulled out a chair and whacked Ninja Kitty. Gameboy pulled out Links sword and sliced at Gark who dodged and kicked Gameboy away. Gark runs around confusing Gameboy. Rax pulled out his drill sword and stabbed Eric. Rapid then spun arpound so much he causes a tornado. Everyone expect Pillow Sheet, Ninja Kitten, Virus, and Frogginus weren't sucked in. Rapid then began firing huge bullets into the tornado This hit a lot of his enemies. Rapid jumped out of the tornado and threw a cartoon bomb into it. It lands in the center of the tornado and BOOM! '''Everyone except for the ones who weren’t in the tornado flew into the air. Rapid pulled out his scythe and sliced at a weird shape he saw. '''SLASH! Laper was sliced in half both of his half's fell to the ground. Virus then opens a portal and throws everyone in. He then charged into the portal. Location Teen Titans Go dimension Teen Titans Go tower 6:30 PM 11/13 Virus landed and saw the Titans making bad puns. Annoyed he grabbed them and hung them to death with some rope. Pillow Sheet saw and said “Wow this got super dark..” Everyone else saw and threw up. Virus fired a hyper beam at them. Gameboy used the force to stop it and throw it towards the window. Rapid pulled out a boxing glove and began punching Gark. Eric took a hammer and smashes Rapid. Virus then grabbed Rapid and threw him into the city. Rapid landed bloodied. Frogginus pulled out the beam machine and fired it. Virus sighed and opened a portal and threw everyone in it. He flew in. Rapid was laughing like a insane person. As he was burned as that universe was destroye. Location Steven Universe dimension The base of the Crystal Gems 10/13 The time whenever the hand ship was in space. All of them jumped in, Pillow Sheet Kicked Eric away and stole his magic pencil. Eric: NO! Pillow Sheet drew a Microphone, a warp star and.....KIRBY The Crystal Gems watched what was happening. Steven: Here we are in the future? Pillow Sheet told Kirby to attack. He began singing the one and only... Pillow Sheet: Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, he’s the name you should know! Kirby: Poyo! Pillow Sheet: Kirby, Kirby, Kirby he’s the star of the show, he’s more than you think he’s got maximum pink, Kirby, Kirby’s the one Virus blasted Man of Accidents in the face when he was staring at the scene. Ninja Kitten wrapped Orange in a smoke bomb making it cough. Pillow Sheet: He comes right back at ya! Kirby flew on his warp star aproaching Orange he swallowed Ninja Kitten’s sword and was about to slice Orange. Pillow Sheet: He comes right back at ya! Give it all that you got, give ya’r very best shot, he‘ll come right back at ya for sure! Oh Kirby, Kirby saving the day, he’s here to stay, don’t be fooled by his size you won’t believe your eyes! Orange‘s combos made Ninja Kitten fly into a brick wall. Pillow Sheet: Kirby, KIRBY, Kirby, KIRBY, Kirby, KIRBY, Kirby, Kirby‘s the one Kirby sliced Orange’s head off clean. Gark looked in horror. Pillow Sheet: Right back at ya, YEAH! Pillow Sheet was closing his eyes kneeling down on the floor in a singing position, and Kirby in his celebration position, as smoke and explosions came behind them. Virus attacked Commander Frogginius’ robots, and Eric attacked Pillow Sheet. Ninja Kitten: Welp, that’s tha- Gameboy groundslammed him, before Gark kicked Gameboy out of the way. Location Same Location 9/13 Virus and Rax stared at each other. Everyone then gulped as they hid. Virus grabbed Rax and kicked him. Rax grabbed his turbo gun and began shooting lasers at Virus Who dodged. The laser hit Kirby and Pillow Sheet gasped. Virus grabbed the turbo gun and broke it. Rax got into his walker bot and began shooting lasers at Virus who dodged and aimed his machine gun arm at his bot. Rax‘s robot jumped into a mountain. Virus saw this and flew up but Rax’s robot then jumped on him. A huge explosion happened. Virus laughed and turned hyper and throws the walker bot off him. Rax sent his mecha bot to attacl Virus. Mecha punched Virus. Virus then karate chopped the bot splitting it in half. Rax sent 12 tank bots who all fired blasts at him. Virus kicked them back. Rax angered took out a remote control and summoned a Earth sized robot. Virus was grabbed and thrown him into Pluto. Pluto exploded Rax laughed as he grabbed the Earth and was ready to crush it. The bot was sucker punched by Virus! Virus took out a atomic bomb and punched a hole into the bot. He then shoved it inside. Rax then saw this and KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The bot was half destroyed. Rax used an escape pod back to Earth as Virus used a charge punch to launch the bot into the sun. Rax lands near the temple bloodied and covered in bruises scars and cuts. Rax pulled out a wrench and whacked Virus who landed. Virus then grabbed Rax and saw him clone himsel. Virus saw all the Rax’s take out turbo cannons. They all fired about 284 shoots at Virus leaving the people of Beach city to evacuate. Ranaldo saw this and ran at them. Rax grabbed him and ripped him into two. The clones cheered until Virus in Hyper form came out WITHOUT A SCRATCH! He used his proton shield. Virus then used his particle gun and shot all the clones leaving blood everywher. Rax pulled out his mech suit and equipment. All his robots are activated this was gonna be a awesome fight. Everyone got popcorn and drinks candy donuts and pretty much half the food from Beach City. They all put on 3D sunglasses and lawn chairs as the gems warped away to get help. Ninja Kitten went to the bathroom (to much soda). VIRUS VS RAX AND HIS ARMY GO! Spider bot ran at Virus and tired to stab him. Virus dodged and ripped the robot in half. Sumo bot tackled Virus. Virus dodged and ripped out a single wire exploding the bot. Jet pack man came and flew around Virus. He fired multiple lasers at him. Virus dodged and ripped his head off and kicked it at Wrestler bot. That guy exploded almost along with the head. Chest bot ate Virus and trapped him. He then exploded Virus came out. Musician bot came and played a loud sound blast knocking him away. Virus stabbed him and threw him away. Musician bot then was torn apart and thrown into the rubbish bin. Rax then saw Virus he took out a button and a satellite shot a huge sun ray at Virus but he dodged and grabbed Rax. Rax punched Virus. Rax took out a laser whacker and whacks Virus. Virus grabbed Rax but he activated his gait mech suit and punched Virus. Virus grabbed the bot and ripped the arms and legs off. He then saw Rax clone himself. He grabbed the real Rax and threw him away. Clone Rax was stufed into the suit. Virus then grabbed all the robot parts and threw them on the clone Rax crushing him. Virus grabbed the real Rax. He then tore a hole in his stomach letting lots of organs come out. He then walked away. 8/13 LEFT! Gameboy and Pillow Sheet hit each other, Gameboy pressed his shield and Pillow Sheet flies out Pillow Sheet:VIRUS!!!! Virus arrives and breaks the Gameboy shield and this one draws a mallet and hits Pillow Sheet very hard. Pillow Sheet removes the gem from the sofa and with it sends Gameboy to a rock of almuadas and returns the attacks to Pillow Sheet. Plush Luigi walked around and shouted in horror when he saw the fight. P.luigi: I must stop that Plush Luigijoin in the fight Plush Luigi looks at the camera and says: Plush Luigi: what?, I don't want to fight, in fact, HELP PLUSH MARIO!!HELP!!! Pillow Sheet: Hey, I’m the one here breaking the fourth wall! Plush Luigi pulls out his mallet and hits them, gameboy climbs into his monstertrack and runs over both of them, knocking out. Pillow Sheet got up and through Plush Luigi at the truck. But he missed. Gameboy: yes!!! Gark jumps and grabs the dead orange head and catches it on fire and throws it at the monstertrack's bonnet and opens and falls into the gasoline. The monster track starts to shake. Gameboy: what, what, WHAT!!! Gameboy’s monstertrack explodes with him inside knocking him out. Gark then teleported everyone to the Master Hand Stage. 6/14 LEFT! Master Hand was excepting the smash fighters but tried to punch them. Master hand then paused time completely. He then turned the stage into the Halberd map. Ninja Kitten came out of the bathroom and saw everything. He threw a smoke bomb which teleported him to everyone else. Virus fires multiple rockets at MOA angry he throws rays at him and with his mallet sends him to the floor. Pillow Sheet: take out my gem! Pillow Sheet with its gem begins to destroy everything and creates an explosion that kills Frogginius. Commander Frogginius (ghost): hey, I'm still alive Orange (ghost): me too The soul of orange is absorbed by Gark, Commander Frogginius grabs a rock and breaks it then he is absorbed too but first presses a button of self destruction damaging a little Gark. Gark: go to hell! Commander Frogginius (ghost): HELP!!! Gark watched as Frogginius‘ soul was eaten by fire. 5/14 LEFT!!! THIS IS GETTING INTENSE! Virus threw everyone into the Halberd‘s main area. Eric grabbed a hammer and tried to smash Pillow Sheet who dodged. Meta Knight saw them and slashes at Ninja Kitten. Ninja Kitten dodged and sliced Meta Knight knocking him away. Meta Knight crashes into Dream Land cracking his skull wide open. The 3 pieces of his mask clump to the ground. Virus grabbed MOA and threw him into the air. He then punched him into the ship thrusters making it fall. MOA pulled out a baseball bat and smacks Virus. Eric threw multiple bombs at Pillow Sheet who throws them back at him making him explode, he quickly regenerated at beamed Eric into smitherines. Virus shot MOA in the chest killing him. 4/14 LEFT!!! OMG Virus then wanted to end the fight. He grabbed everyone and threw them at an Omega Hole. Pillow Sheet jumped on a star and surfed away. Everyone else was crushed into dust. FINALE! Pillow Sheet and Virus looked at each other. Master Hand came and snapped his fingers teleporting them to Bowsers castle. Gark suddenly came out in super form. “Back!” Pillow Sheet fired his most powerful attack. So did Gark and Virus. All attacks collided. This caused a huge explosion. Gark and Pillow Sheet lay on the ground. Virus gets up and treats them. Pillow Sheet and Gark woke up and said. “Y-You saved us..” Virus said “Let bygones by bygones” They nodded and walked into the distance. But Gark turned and revived the rest except for Gameboy who was knocked out and he regained conciousness. Then everyone decide be friends. Pillow Sheet: Happily ever after! THE END! Results THE WINNER IS... A TIE! (Between Pillow Sheet, Virus And Gark). Advantages and Disadvantages # Pillow Sheet (Faster then rest, most durable) Virus (strongest) Gark (Best Arsenal) # Commader Frogginius (smartest) Ninja Kitten (On par with Pillow Sheet) # Gameboy, MOA, Eric # Orange, Rax, Laper, Ronic Category:Battle Royal Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Clash of OC series Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Villains Category:Collab Category:Crash and Electric Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:Crash the king 2 Category:Oofman789 Category:The Electric Switch Category:Skyblazero Category:Sky, Minecraft and Crash baby Category:Completed battles Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles